


You Are My Salvation

by Goodygoodi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Deatheaters, Demigods, Dreams and Nightmares, Hate, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Plots, Wizards, unwillingsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Percy decides he needs a change when he broke up with Annabeth, Poseidon says London would be a good place to go, there Percy meets a blonde young adult and there his life changes as the Light is fading away…Quote: “We are shining like a billion stars”
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Draco Malfoy, Percy Jackson/Kronos, past Annabeth/Percy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. part 1

You Are My Salvation

Summary: Percy decides he needs a change when he broke up with Annabeth, Poseidon says London would be a good place to go, there Percy meets a blonde young adult and there his life changes as the Light is fading away…

Quote: “We are shining like a billion stars”

Chapter 1

“I’m breaking up with you Annabeth,” Percy spoke, he stretched his legs out and sighed, the chair tipped back and stayed on two legs.  
“But why?” Annabeth had cried, her grey eyes wide and tears were falling, she was a big mess, her little amount of makeup was running down her face and Percy felt his emotions crack a tiny bit.

“My feelings have changed Annabeth; I know we have been through so much together… but I no longer love you like I used too.” Percy said and kissed the daughter of Athena on her forehead and vapor travelled to his father’s palace.

“You did what was right, son,” Poseidon said and held his son as he broke down. 

Its true, what they say that when you are looking for a lover, he/she should be the same as themselves, or like their parents. Annabeth would always have a special place in his heart, and later he hoped they could be friends again, but he wasn’t sure.   
He had also started a small battle with Athena and Poseidon, the goddess was upset that Percy had broken Annabeth’s heart, but the god had pointed out points that couldn’t be denied. Annabeth and he argued a lot, they no longer had sex, and they hardly had time for each other. Percy was a Praetor in Rome alongside Reyna and Frank, so he spent a lot of time in San Fran, while Annabeth had her job as an Architect and her job at camp. Plus, she was in school/ Uni, she had gathered a lot of attention in the Mortal world and was thriving. Sure, she had lots of nightmares, but Morpheus had blessed her with nightmare free dreams, every demigods dream, but a blessing for Percy and Annabeth. Tartarus was hell and she had survived, they both had. They would always have memories, but Percy was ready to move on. Forget most of his past and build his future. That had also been one of the reasons why he had accepted Reyna’s offer to stay in Rome.  
He was also on a mission for the gods, some evil was happening in London and he needed to keep it secret. Aphrodite had smirked and said he would have an enjoyable time where he was going to be staying.

That was for sure, yup, you heard it: 19-year-old Percy Jackson it was true as Hades was the god of the Underworld, Percy was in London. Zeus had even let him fly in an airplane, “though that was going to be the only damned plane Jackson was allowed on” Zeus had snarled and left.

Hermes had come up with the rest of his “Travelling” bags, the gods had already had a house set up for him, a car, glasses, school, and a bunch of reading books, great.  
So, the briefing had been short, Zeus had intel that there was dangerous Monster activity, and Civil War, it was going to bring Chaos and War. Something that Great Britain didn’t need, hence why they were going to send him. Didn’t they know he somehow always ends up blowing up the school at the end of each year?  
Anyways back on track, they were killing and leaving a weird Snake/Skull like symbols in the sky. He needed to kill the person in charge of that cult.   
So, after he got off the plane and through all the unnecessary security, a man named Carl stood with his name on it, the man was polite and had said: “Milord Jupiter told me to take you to the door to the city you need to go to.” 

Percy now stood staring at the building of bricks, a man named Tom had told him that he was expected and honoured that Harry could see him, what with him being an Auror and all, Frowning Percy allowed the name slip and walked forwards after telling Tom he had to leave his wand at home. The man muttered something about stupid laws and allowed him through. Percy did his best to stifle his awe at the crowded little street. He had seen some weird things throughout his demigod life, and this was close to the top 10 now. 

Percy was in a daze walking around, ignoring as everyone whispered, talking about Harry Potter and how that he was their savoir. He was so busy he failed to notice the blonde running to him, he was looking at his wrist and scowling.  
They collided and Percy froze, those cold grey eyed had him captive, they were so beautiful. A chuckle soft as a melody was heard, looking around Percy was scared as time slowed down, and a goddess stood with a blinding light, it faded and Percy saw who stood their: She had a light blue flowy dress; she had a stick in her hand and her smile was breath taking. Her breasts were half showing, but her brown hair was what caught his attention, it was flowing everywhere, and her voice was soft and musical.   
“Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune, enter the Domain of Magic and let’s see what the Fates have planned for you.” She proclaimed, clapped her hands and a red blast hit him in the chest, time resumed, and the tall blondie rushed to his side and helped him up.   
“I’m sor- wait?” the teen looked angrily. “Potter?!” he sneered, raising, his wand?   
How did he know what that was called?  
“No, I’m Perseus Jackson,” Percy said to the blonde wizard.  
Somehow Hecate had planted memories of this world that he didn’t know about and he was now knowledgeable about what had transpired here. The battles, the wizards, the ministry, everything.   
“Well, my name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy, Potions Master, and it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the blonde stood up taller, his face was emotionless, and Percy frowned.  
The teen looked thin and unhealthy, but he was strong he had lost something majorly and Percy wanted to know if he could help.   
His flaw: Loyalty, and always to help others in need.

ΩΩΩ /*/*/*

Draco Malfoy had been on his way to the Healer’s Hospital when the Boy-Who-Lived had bumped into him, at first he had been angry and was ready to draw his wand, but had froze when he saw that the one who looked like Harry wasn’t him at all.   
This teen was close alike, but he had different stance to himself: he stood with his legs apart, arms crossed, his black hair was even messier then Harry’s, he also had curls, , his eyes were also a different green, more sea like and that was what had him captive. They were like the ocean; his eyes were battle hardened. Haunted.  
“Perseus” had been his undoing, a few days ago Luna Lovegood had told him that a man named Perseus would come into his life and would make it better. Would help him.   
Save him. Draco hadn’t believed, but here was his proof.   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: There will be a switch of POV’s in this chapter.

Quote: “Sorry there is no place for you in this solitude”

“Draco call me Draco,” the blonde teen had said, and they shook hands.

“Well Draco, you may call me Percy then, Perseus is to formal.” 

Percy noticed he had a strong grip, and they both bent down to pick up the backpack Percy had dropped and the vials of potions in Draco’s hands.   
“Here,” Percy handed the Pureblood his vials, “The Potion of Laughter and Pain?” Percy said after he had managed to read the labels.

“Heh, yes, it is, I cant explain, I’m under oath,” Draco said and waved them forwards, the blonde lead him to a tall building 8 stories high with a lot of windows, he flashed a badge and they were off. Taking three flights of stairs and into a room with a man standing over a counter. The back of the man was okay, he wore black robes, black greasy looking hair to his shoulders and he was also stirring a stinky potion. 

“Severus, I have the potions,” Draco said and put them down, the man Severus faced them, and he sneered at Percy.   
“Thank you, Draco, for the help, see you at Hogwarts in a couple of days” Severus said lowly and dismissed his godson. 

ΩΩΩ /*/*/*

“Here we are,” Draco pointed to the two-story house, it had a few garages for the cars Apollo had sent him, they were supposed to be like the ones he used when he drove the Sun. 

“Thanks, bring your friends over and I can get to know England better, I’m a wizard from New York. We can compare notes and what not,” Percy said and smiled. 

“That would be nice, but I’m sure it will have to be in a week, good procedure, send out an owl” Draco smirked and dis-apparated on spot. 

Percy’s POV

Inside was a lot like my Cabin 3 at Camp-Half blood, it also had a war room that was a lot like the one I have in Rome thanks Mars, who was a better god then Ares, which I would deny until death.

I showered, letting the hot water cascade down my back, easing the small knots that I had, I sighed as unknown pressure was relieved. After not sleeping all through the night, because of nightmares, yes Morpheus gave us his blessing, but we still got regular nightmares like any demigods. I had walked to the nearby river Thames, it was called, and cleaned it with a Sand dollar, the deity in that river had thanked me and told me it was awesome that someone knew how to do that! The extra prayer for Poseidon to help had been habit. 

I had blueberry cheerios for breakfast, I tossed some into the flames and poured a tiny bit of milk for the gods mainly Poseidon and ate my breakfast. It was around 11 in the morning when my door had a knock on the wood, standing up I frown, who was knocking at my door? 

A man with a long beard, dressed in bright yellow robes with ducks on them stood there, he was popping in a small yellow candy when he looked up.  
“Perseus Jackson?” the man asked. “I’m Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, we have chatted before.”

Nodding I open my door and lead him to the sitting room, gesturing to the couch I ask Iris, my new house elf to get us some tea. Lucius Malfoy had come over the other night with Draco, my Dad had also come over, Zeus had also decided to drop by. Then we had dinner and Lucius explained what he wanted to see his son improve on with his fencing/ Dark Arts training. I was going to be the Professor for the Dark Arts/ Defence Against the Dark Arts/ DADA/ DA. 

“You’re not to bad, I’m glad Severus decided on you, I’m sure the other Purebloods wont mind you either, Dumbledore is an idiot when choosing teachers, they took so many classes away its sad.” 

ΩΩΩ /*/*/*

I rode on the train with the others, to pretend I was like a student, I knew many might not listen because I wasn’t that older than them, but I had a respectable name and my father had a lot of influence, under his alias. Yes, gods got bored and decided to play with mortal lives, hence wizards. 

We got there in no time, no one had bothered me because of my shields on the door, I wanted it to be a surprise that I wasn’t a student. I had seen Harry Potter, he did look eerily like me that I was taken aback, but we were not so alike. He was arrogant, and played jokes on others, he read books, but it wasn’t all that good. His mother had died on Halloween night years ago to protect him from the Dark Lord. But Severus had said something else when they had met, that confused him, Dumbledore’s magic had been all over the room, that made him nervous. Dumbledore must’ve been planning all along and was steps ahead of me. 

Students came streaming into the Great Hall, sitting at their tables and chatting, looking up I saw Harry laughing with two red heads, a brown-haired boy that was coming out of his shell and Draco. 

An old lady with a pointy hat strode in with a stern look on her face, she was followed by little wizarding kids, they all looked nervous to be their, and the sorting begins. I sit through half an hour of names been called in alphabetical order. My leg is jingling, and I keep tapping my wand in my hand. ADHD does that to you! Finally its over and the lady walks over to the table I sit at with the other Professors. 

“Hello, I’m Minerva McGonagall, its nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much from Albus,” she said and handed me a stack of folders and told me that was all I needed to know for classes. I frowned, I wanted to do this my way, and I was, I already had the third floor changed into my training place.   
Swords, dummies, desks, and a medical area. 

“Welcome!” Albus said and had his wand pointed at his throat to make his voice louder. “Welcome to another school year! This year DADA Professor is Professor Perseus Jackson- Olympian” he said and waved to me, I waved my hand and nodded to the few students I knew. “As we all know please don’t venture into the forbidden forest and let the feast begin!” 

A/N: Yes I am sorry this is a week late, but I had re written this chapter a dozen times before I deemed it okay to post.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Undecided

School was as fun as doing a monster hunt, the little kids were so loud and obnoxious, the older grades were all on their best behaviors, they had been warned by their parents that Perseus was wealthy. That he had a lot of power backing him up from all over the world, and a lot of them knew it.

 _Olympian_ was a Greek name and the Greeks were known to have magic first, to do things that was almost impossible. It was also said that when Voldemort had asked for the Olympians to back him up the three brothers had told him they bowed to no one and that they wouldn't support him like that. So now that Voldemort he had told his followers to be nice to this young adult, that they could win him over.

Percy knew this and allowed it to go on, he was building his own base of operations and would do his best to teach the students and help overcome the demons that plagued this part of London. He needed them all to work together and not fight, that they could be equals. That there was a third party, not just good and evil. He wasn't new to this, he was the bridge of Olympus, bringing the world in order, it was one of the oldest Prophecies, cited from Chaos himself! All the gods knew it was Percy after he bridged: Rome, Egypt, Norse, Mortal, and now Wizards. They said that one day a Titan would bless him and give him power to ascend the throne at his end days.

"Welcome back class," Percy greeted the sixth years, Slytherin and Gryffindor, he motioned them to sit in their designated spots, with this bunch of teens he needed them to work together, this was one of the major rifts in England that the other Wizarding Communities didn't have.

"Today's lesson is about trust, to forgive," he said and explained that they were going to have a mock battle, that each team would get a colour and each time they were hit by the spell, the teams would get that colour paint on them. he listed names off in groups of four, Slytherin Gryffindor Slytherin Gryffindor, once all sorted, he had them begin,

He had used his powers to make it look like one of those virtual video games and turned the lights off and began to count down. "You need to work as a team to win," he said and turned the lights on and let his mind make a maze. Whoever's team won wouldn't have to do the paper assignment he was going to give to the losing team.

Draco's team consisting of Harry, James and Crabbe they won, but had almost lost with Draco's and his opposites views, Draco was a bully, but Percy knew it was a farce as well. What Potter didn't understand was that the war was just beginning, and it was bigger than their differences, in a few years the prophecy was going to come to a fold and Earth's protectors would need to take a stand.

"Did anyone learn to trust their teammates today?" Percy asked, he leant against the desk and folded his arms, he pointed to Hermione Granger, she always had an opinion, she reminded him a bit of Annabeth.

"I thought todays lesson was that anyone could turn traitor, that we needed to be alert," she said and pointed to the paint on her, it was her team's colour, and a few others but manly the Slytherin team he had with her. Pansy, Drake, and Gregorius.

"I want everyone to write a 2 feet essay about trust and teamwork," He said and ignored the groans he heard.

**Draco's POV**

"Well the mud blood deserved it!" Pansy said and glared at Draco, she had said that the girl had tried to take charge, kind of like Potter was doing in their team. But Draco also knew that there was a lesson in it, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Just try to do good, my father was very surprised when Lord Olympian introduced his son." Draco said and when he closed his eye's he saw sea green eyes.

"Whatever Drakie, I'm just glad he is so young and available! I can just imagine the muscles under his robes, hes pretty fit,"

Draco ignored the jealousness he felt when Pansy talked about Professor Jackson that way, he knew it was pointless to pine after the older teen, he was a few years younger, but it was illegal to be with a professor/student relationship. Even if it was to have a little fun.

**POV SWITCH**

Harry Potter glared at the watch band on his wrist, Ron had gotten it for his birthday three years ago now, had saved money and gotten it, though Harry knew he had also borrowed money from Fred and George. It was nice Ron thought of him to get him a gift even though they were quite poor.

"I can't believe Professor Olympian-Jackson gave you guys to the Snakes," Ron said in between mouthfuls.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ron," Hermione complained and cleaned her book of crumbs from beside her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Ron said and ran his hand down her arm as of a mor apology. "It's just that he seems to favour the Slytherins, how is he not evil!" Ron was turning red in anger.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but did you ever think it was to teach us that we all are just students and he wants to teach us equally, that he doesn't care about houses? Gryffindor has been a bit of jerks since the first Quidditch match last week." Neville Longbottom said and blushed. Just because he didn't talk much didn't mean he wasn't smart.

'I guess we can try to get along, but that doesn't mean I have to follow Malfoy like a slave," Harry said.

Chapter 3: Undecided

School was as fun as doing a monster hunt, the little kids were so loud and obnoxious, the older grades were all on their best behaviors, they had been warned by their parents that Perseus was wealthy. That he had a lot of power backing him up from all over the world, and a lot of them knew it.

 _Olympian_ was a Greek name and the Greeks were known to have magic first, to do things that was almost impossible. It was also said that when Voldemort had asked for the Olympians to back him up the three brothers had told him they bowed to no one and that they wouldn't support him like that. So now that Voldemort he had told his followers to be nice to this young adult, that they could win him over.

Percy knew this and allowed it to go on, he was building his own base of operations and would do his best to teach the students and help overcome the demons that plagued this part of London. He needed them all to work together and not fight, that they could be equals. That there was a third party, not just good and evil. He wasn't new to this, he was the bridge of Olympus, bringing the world in order, it was one of the oldest Prophecies, cited from Chaos himself! All the gods knew it was Percy after he bridged: Rome, Egypt, Norse, Mortal, and now Wizards. They said that one day a Titan would bless him and give him power to ascend the throne at his end days.

"Welcome back class," Percy greeted the sixth years, Slytherin and Gryffindor, he motioned them to sit in their designated spots, with this bunch of teens he needed them to work together, this was one of the major rifts in England that the other Wizarding Communities didn't have.

"Today's lesson is about trust, to forgive," he said and explained that they were going to have a mock battle, that each team would get a colour and each time they were hit by the spell, the teams would get that colour paint on them. he listed names off in groups of four, Slytherin Gryffindor Slytherin Gryffindor, once all sorted, he had them begin,

He had used his powers to make it look like one of those virtual video games and turned the lights off and began to count down. "You need to work as a team to win," he said and turned the lights on and let his mind make a maze. Whoever's team won wouldn't have to do the paper assignment he was going to give to the losing team.

Draco's team consisting of Harry, James and Crabbe they won, but had almost lost with Draco's and his opposites views, Draco was a bully, but Percy knew it was a farce as well. What Potter didn't understand was that the war was just beginning, and it was bigger than their differences, in a few years the prophecy was going to come to a fold and Earth's protectors would need to take a stand.

"Did anyone learn to trust their teammates today?" Percy asked, he leant against the desk and folded his arms, he pointed to Hermione Granger, she always had an opinion, she reminded him a bit of Annabeth.

"I thought todays lesson was that anyone could turn traitor, that we needed to be alert," she said and pointed to the paint on her, it was her team's colour, and a few others but manly the Slytherin team he had with her. Pansy, Drake, and Gregorius.

"I want everyone to write a 2 feet essay about trust and teamwork," He said and ignored the groans he heard.

**Draco's POV**

"Well the mud blood deserved it!" Pansy said and glared at Draco, she had said that the girl had tried to take charge, kind of like Potter was doing in their team. But Draco also knew that there was a lesson in it, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Just try to do good, my father was very surprised when Lord Olympian introduced his son." Draco said and when he closed his eye's he saw sea green eyes.

"Whatever Drakie, I'm just glad he is so young and available! I can just imagine the muscles under his robes, hes pretty fit,"

Draco ignored the jealousness he felt when Pansy talked about Professor Jackson that way, he knew it was pointless to pine after the older teen, he was a few years younger, but it was illegal to be with a professor/student relationship. Even if it was to have a little fun.

**POV SWITCH**

Harry Potter glared at the watch band on his wrist, Ron had gotten it for his birthday three years ago now, had saved money and gotten it, though Harry knew he had also borrowed money from Fred and George. It was nice Ron thought of him to get him a gift even though they were quite poor.

"I can't believe Professor Olympian-Jackson gave you guys to the Snakes," Ron said in between mouthfuls.

"Chew with your mouth closed Ron," Hermione complained and cleaned her book of crumbs from beside her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Ron said and ran his hand down her arm as of a mor apology. "It's just that he seems to favour the Slytherins, how is he not evil!" Ron was turning red in anger.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but did you ever think it was to teach us that we all are just students and he wants to teach us equally, that he doesn't care about houses? Gryffindor has been a bit of jerks since the first Quidditch match last week." Neville Longbottom said and blushed. Just because he didn't talk much didn't mean he wasn't smart.

'I guess we can try to get along, but that doesn't mean I have to follow Malfoy like a slave," Harry said.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of rape, underage sex, un willing

Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNINGS WITHIN THIS CHAPTER! Starts right way.**

**Quote:** _I will show you what you wanted to see_

Draco sat on his bed his ankles crossed and starring up at the ceiling, he had just woken up, it was pretty late for him, but the others had all gone to Hogsmeade for the day, he hadn't wanted to go. Draco wasn't sure what the plan was, right now he was conflicted: he wanted to be the beset he could be, his father demanded it, Malfoy's were always first in everything, he had been punished whenever he got his end of Semester Report Card sent home, and since his father had a chair on the Board, he got to read them first or second after Dumbledore.

Ever since Granger had attended school, he was second place, now he didn't entirely care, but he hated it; she was the Bane of his existence. He loathed being compared to her, that a fucking mud blood was stronger than him!

He was taken out of his angry thoughts as the bright room dimmed and a familiar cold crept in.

_Voldemort._

"Malfoy," Voldemort purred, his voice soft and husky, it ran with hidden desires and a track that wouldn't set him free. Draco knew only pain would follow him through this vision.

Draco felt the phantom hands running along his body, he shuddered as they went below what was appropriate, they skimmed his thighs and tugged on his flaccid cock, making him force tears back. He hated when Voldemort was angry, it always went to him. He was told he was "Angelic", Malfoys had a bit of Veela in them, after all they were a Promising French Wizarding family, Abraxas had come to England when he was seven and had went to school and from then on.

Draco went into the spot in his mind that Voldemort couldn't touch and waited as his body was a plaything for the lord he served, the ones his parents were tied to by magic.

"Draco Malfoy… you will be mine and nothing you do will ever stop it," he whispered into his ears. "Not even Perseus Olympian," he said and Draco with held a scream as his dark mark was activated and pain was sent through the link.

**PERCY'S POV**

Teaching was fun, but when a Prophecy spoken by Rachel about the Bridge it had came to me through an Iris Message, I was lucky that my classes had ended for the day so no one would ask what a floating head in a cloud was, after getting the blessing from Hecate I saw both ways of thinking: A Wizard, and a Demigod.

Apollo told me the tides were turning that something major had happened and now it was up to my mission not to fail. I was also told not to trust anyone that danger was around every corner. I frowned, I knew that, this school reeked with evil, with anger, hatred and most of all, Black Magic.

Not to long after Apollo told me what was going on the gods side, I decided to catch up grading the work I had given the first years, I sighed, with my Dyslexia it made it even harder to write, I belatedly ignored the familiar Titan that sat across from me. He was here in spirit form, and it sucked because I thought I killed him several years ago.

"What do you want?" I cave in and stare hard into cold golden eyes.

"To show you the true power of a Titan," he said and leaned forwards on my desk. "TO train you, something is happening, and I need you prepared," Kronos said and that's when I felt the surge of dark magic. Stronger than all the black magic that hung within the walls.

It stank like monsters, I shuddered.

"Go, the boy needs you," Kronos said and I disappeared out of the room, I met Professor Snape halfway and we both raced to the Slytherin Commons, there we saw Draco laying on his bed screaming his head off, I prayed to my father for help and strength, I prayed to Hypnos to give him good dreams and waited for the wizard to wake up.

Draco woke up his left forearm was just going down from all the anger Voldemort had sent through the mark. I felt anger, I knew what my mission was, and I was being slow on getting to it. I was getting comfortable, but we had a war to win, and I needed help.

"Severus, I need to make a call, help Draco, and I will be back" I say and pull out the muggle phone I have.

I scroll to the "D's" and look at Nico's name, he knew about magic more then I did, he was who I was going to call, Kronos be damned.

"Nico?" I ask as the phone is picked up, sometimes I had to be carful, Will answered his husbands phone half the time.

"What do you want Jackson?" Nico asked bluntly.

I grin, it was more of a grimace.

"I need your help, I'm in London," I give him the directions to the bar he will meet me at and disapparate.


	5. part 5

Chapter 5

Nico falls into the seat and I grab the menu browsing the options, Nico needed to eat after doing multiple jumps to get where I was. So, I decided that the food we got I would pay for, that was the least I could do.

I watched Nico glance at the cutlery and straighten them out, the waitress walks over and gets our drink; Blueberry smoothie for me and a black coffee for Nico. I grimace as he sighs drinking it with not sugar or cream, yuck, to strong!

"What?" Nico asks seeing my face, he pulls the blinds so he can blend in the shadows, he also slips his aviator leather jacket off, revealing a black shirt with a skull on it, his hand has two rings on it, two different kind of rings. One ring on his wedding finger and the other on his pointer finger which was a weapon.

"I can't believe you can drink your coffee like that," I confess to my cousin and watch him take another sip. "Black coffee is gross," I mutter.

"Ready to order?" Looking up I see a lady with a long neck and a kinda horse shaped face? She wore a knee length yellow dress with an apron on, a name tag revealed her name to be: Petunia.

"Yes, chicken finger with fries, BBQ sauce and honey mustard please," I ordered for myself, handing the waitress the menu, she takes it with a small sneer.

"I want 3 cheeseburgers!" Nico said as well as handing his menu over.

Writing it down Petunia walks away and starts yelling at a rather large boy in a cook's outfit. Shuddering at her loud voice I sip my smoothie.

I begin to describe my mission that the Olympian Council had given me: Destroy the Culprit who was leaving snake like holograms in the air. The holograms later became known it was magic. The three big gods had not been in the magic world often so had not noticed that evilness was lurking there, the groups leader was: Voldemort.

"He is quite barbaric, he has attacked a kid at the school I am working a lot, something about a prophecy," I said and wrote in ancient Greek names of the one who were at the center of attention.

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore

"Draco has the Dark Mark on his left forearm, and a link with Voldemort," I say and quickly draw a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth on the piece of paper I brought, "Something happened the other night and Voldemort attacked my student called Draco, he is currently resting in the Healer's Room. Now, on the same night Harry Potter had a nightmare he was out and when he woke, he told us that he had a major fear of Voldemort when he was sleeping."

Petunia came back and sat out plates down, asked if we wanted a refill, Nico said yes, I declined.

I look around and cast a charm on the table with my wand, to make it look like we are starting to eat and summon a small pyre so we can sacrifice food to the gods, we mummer our thanks and on a last thought I dump a few more pieces and pray to Kronos.

"What happened next?" Nico asked and took a bite of his burger and began to chew.

Adding salt to my fries I sigh.

"Draco has a task or something, to open a door, I don't know what he means, he is bound by magic not to tell," I explain and dip my chicken strip into the BBQ sauce and eat.

To be honest the food is not bad, only the decor is bad, I maybe should invest this place. If it works then I can make more restaurants and make money, those Pureblood etiquette have gotten to me.

**_Meanwhile Nico and Percy are eating…. Draco is in for a bad night again._ **

Harry is reading his book when Hermione mentions Katie Bell, he stands up and walks over to her.

"Katie, how are you?" he asks the ginger haired girl.

"I know what you're going to ask Harry, But I don't know who cursed me," she said. "I've been trying to remember but I just can't," Harry notices that she seems a bit side tracked and follows her gaze to wear a pale faced Draco Malfoys stands looking a bit rumpled.

The blonde looks at them and Harry follows, pushing past students who are just trying to eat,

 **Draco turns on the water withholding tears** his arms spread out staring at his reflection in the mirror sobs escaping, he throws silent curses at Harry who doges them.

The water is the only noise and Draco throws a few more curses and finally harry decided to defend himself and yells " _Sectempsemtra"_

Draco's is bleeding with gashes gushing out blood mixing with the water, its pain like the wizard hast felt before, Snape must've been near to hear the commotion as he strides in the bathroom.

Harry leaves quickly with his eyes wet with toilet water and tears, he could not believe he had done that! Draco was a death eater though!

Harry was so conflicted, what was he doing wrong? Why was Dumbledore ignoring him?

 **Nico finished his third cheeseburger and began to lick** his fingers, and he would deny that he did if Will ever asked him, he wanted to know why Percy thought he needed help on this Quest.

"Why do you need me?" He asked watching his older younger cousin with curiosity.

Percy ran a hand through his already messy hair, "I am teaching students on how to fence and wand fight, but Draco is doing something sinister for his master, and I need you to spy on Voldemort, something doesn't seem right, why would Voldemort use students? What is going on with Headmaster Dumbledore, and most of all, why the fuck is there a Greek presence besides us near? That reeks of monsters?" Percy said and cleared his throat as Petunia laid the bill on the table, her face was red.

"On a card," Percy said and paid for the meal.

A blinding blue light lit up the place pausing at Percy, _"Get to Hogwarts now, Draco was almost killed,"_ Snape's voice ran through the Patronus.

"I will, but Jackson, you owe me big," Nico said pointing at his cousin thanking Petunia and that the food had been excellent.

 **Deep past the Underworld…** A man with purple skin and sinister red eyes sat on his throne, he grinned and looked at the bowed pale form of his current Dark Lord.

"Voldemort, time is upon us, get ready, its almost time to bring the war to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Notes**

Albus Dumbledore wanted Hogwarts to feel safer, since the incident and has asked Percy to do patrols around the castle grounds, agreeing Percy was on his second patrol of the night. Percy didn't mind guard duty, he got to know this lot of land better, the only down fall was that he had to patrol with students who got detention, Snape had given him Harry, Neville, Zachary, Goyle and Samantha, he had them run laps around the castle. He was on his way to meet up with Harry who patrolled close to the castle bridge when he heard Draco's voice.

The boy was a bit paler than usual, then almost dying does that to you, he landed on his feet the tree behind him was pretty high up and Percy was worried for a moment that Draco was hurt.

"I want you to teach me," the Malfoy heir said, his face was hard. "My godfather says you are the best fighter in the world, I want you to teach me not to be weak, Harry Potter managed to best me, I never want to feel like that again," Draco said.

"Draco," Percy says with a sigh.

"I can pay you," his voice sounds desperate and Percy feels himself crack a little. "My family will die if I don't do something and I need help, I don't like asking for help, but I am willing to put my pride away. Please Perseus Jackson train me, train us,"

Blaise, Pansy, and a few other Slytherin's stand behind their Prince, they had known each other since they were babies and stook by each other, they knew Voldemort wasn;t the right way of things, and they didnt want to be with Dumbledore either, even though that man preached of the "greater good" Percy felt uneasy about him. That was one of the reasons he asked Nico to look into it for him.

"Alright, and you don't need to pay, I teach fencing in America and I don't pay unless I need to, I make much galleons working at Hogwarts. First lesson is tomorrow night in the Training Room after dinner," Percy then walked to where Harry was standing frowning with his arms crossed.

"Train me too," Harry said raising his head to look into dark sea green eyes, they looked old and tired. "Show up then," Percy said and motioned for them to move on.

**Nico sat typing on a computer in the** mortal realm of London and sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and wrote down a few addresses.

_Tom Marvello Riddle._ He was an interesting character, apparently, he was an orphan, his mother a witch, she had died giving birth, and Tom SR was a jerk, who had died almost 30 years ago. A fire.

Shadow traveling to the Riddle Manor he saw ghosts, they came to him like bee's attracted to pollen and he allowed them entrance that had them denied.

"Hello demigod," a cold voice said softly.

Turning with surprise Nico saw a tall man with blazing red eyes and a snake like features, he had a wand in hand and was pointing it at Nico. Nico's ring had transformed into his sword and it was pointed at the taller wizard's neck.

"What are you doing snooping in my past?" Voldemort asked calmly, like there was no sword to his neck.

"I was asked by my sponsor to look into Albus Dumbledore," Nico said and projected his aura.

It made Voldemort cringe, he knew that he had something to do with death and wasn't sure how to proceed, here this man avoided death at all costs, yet was talking to the god of the Underworlds son. He was a teenager, and that was what made Voldemort frown, his own Lord had said that his organization that he rebelled against used children. He wasn't so far gone that he wanted to kill children that Diggory boy had been a casualty, sadly, but needed.

"Weapons away on three?" Nico asked cocking his head.

"What have you come up with so far?" Voldemort asked and sighed, aftyter he put his wand away.

Nodding his head Nico opened his book and used his own magic to turn his ancient Greek words into English so this dark lord could read.

**Harry Potter**

**Tom Riddle**

**Sirius Black**

**Severus Snape**

**James and Lily Potter**

Was one list on the other side was notes connecting each name to Albus Dumbledore who was underlined and highlighted.

**A/N:** just a filler up chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*warnings*

Harry felt horrible, he explained to hid friends what had happened, how he followed Draco to where he was in the washroom the hexes and finally the curse, he had felt absolute horror as he saw blood mix with water.

The way Snape stared at him made him chilled to the bones, and in a flash, Percy was there too, he took one look at Snape and convoyed a message whistle pushing Harry out to Gryffindor tower. Harry's hands shook as the older male lead him away from the mess he had made.

"Listen to me Harry," Professor Jackson said calmly and stopped Harry in his dazed walk. "You do things you don't want to do in war, you hurt people, but you never harm an innocent, it doesn't make you any better than them."

Looking into those sea green eyes Harry shuddered, they were filled with pain, pain he knew yet pain beyond his comprehension. He hoped he never had to go through what Percy had went through.

"I didn't mean too," Harry whispered tears falling down his face.

"You will give the House of Malfoy the proper apology they expect, and you are banned for three weeks from my class." Percy said firmly and asked for the book that Harry always held. "This is obviously not meant for you, please hand it over,"

Handing the book over, Harry said good night to the professor and hurried on into the dorms, he ignored his friends, he would tell them in the morning.

"Three weeks detention?" Ron asked once Harry was done telling the tale.

"Yeah, and an apology to the Malfoy house," Harry said glumly, he was not entirely good with letters.

**Ω Ω Ω /* /* /***

Percy stood by the window, a cup of fire whiskey in hand, it was half empty, and though Percy knew he shouldn't be drinking, he was weary and needed the liquor, needed the burn to remind himself that there was a point in all of this.

"So, are you ready?" Kronos asked Percy who was rubbing between his eyebrows.

"Ready for what?" Percy asked, he was tired of Kronos showing up whenever he wanted, tired of this quest and tired that he just wanted to go to bed for days and just sleep.

"To train in the magics to kill a Primordial god," Kronos said his lips right besides Percy's ear, making him shiver and try to push away from the warm heat the Titan was casting off.

"Can you step away from me?" Percy whispered, his body trembling.

"Why?" Kronos asked his voice barely a whisper. "Does it make you anxious? I won't do anything to hurt you," the Titan ran his hands down his back, massaging out tense muscles. "In fact," his voice was low and seductive. "I can make it very pleasurable,"

Percy felt his resolve melting and was not surprised when Kronos began to kiss him, he wanted a relief and so far, only a few people showed an interest of him in this manor.

"Alright," Percy whispered. "Only once," he said and turned and captured those lips onto his own, gently removing each article of Wizardry clothes off Kronos.

"No strings attached," Kronos agreed and pushed the demigod up against the wall and lifting Percy as if he weighed nothing.

Wrapping his legs around Kronos' waist Percy lost himself to the pleasure, he was almost ready when the door opened.

"Perc-"Nico stood there.

"gods," Percy muttered a blush on his face.

**Ω Ω Ω /* /* /***

Severus Snape glanced at the teen in front of him and sighed, Percy has said his cousin was coming over, and the fact that he was a private investigator made him a little anxious.

"He, my name is Nico Di Angelo, I am here investigating Albus Dumbledore on behalf of my cousin." They shook hands and they began to walk towards Percy's quarters were.

"Perc-"Nico said barging in without knocking, expecting the teen to be doing paper work.

Nico blushed as he saw that Percy was preoccupied, with a man, that was what shocked him, but Nico could not see the mans face, it was hidden between Percy's neck.

"gods," he hears Percy mutter and with a yank on his jacket collar Severus pulled him back into the hallway to allow those two to finish their business up.

Five minutes later Percy emerges, air messy and not smelling of sex, but he doesn't meet Nico's gaze, allowing the other teen to start the meeting and tell Severus what was up with Dumbledore.


End file.
